doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Day of Doctors
Day of Doctors is the second episode in series 7. It aired September 13th, 2014. Synopsis The Doctor clones himself and leaves Amy to talk to the clone while he and Rory fix the TARDIS. The clone turns evil and threatens to kill Rory if Amy doesn't give him the TARDIS. Plot It's London, 2014. Amy and Rory walk up to the TARDIS. "Hi Amy, this is me," the Doctor says, pointing to himself. "And that is me," the other Doctor says, pointing to the Doctor. "We're the Doctors!" the Doctors say. "I cloned myself," the Doctor says. The other me has a red Sonic, so you can tell who's who. Ah Rory, the TARDIS is hurt." The Doctor and Rory enter the TARDIS and shut the door. The Doctor's clone turns to Amy. His eyes glow red and he points a gun at Amy. "I will kill Rory Williams unless you give me the TARDIS!" Amy gasps. Meanwhile, Rory and the Doctor are wondering around the TARDIS. Rory says he can cure the TARDIS, but it will take time. Rory starts and the Doctor wonders off. Meanwhile, Amy is shocked while the clone is pointing a gun at her. "I'll never let you have it," Amy says. The Doctor clone drops the gun and two squid aliens appear. The clone sends them into the TARDIS to kill Rory and the Doctor. Amy screams. She picks up the gun and the clone tackles her. He takes the gun back. Meanwhile, Rory and the Doctor are in the TARDIS. The squid aliens appear and start shooting. The Doctor and Rory run into the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor wonders how Amy's doing. Amy isn't doing well at all. The clone is pointing a gun at her. Suddenly, he smiles as a man walks by. It zooms in on the Doctor's clone's hand. He shoots. The man wasn't his target though, he shot the TARDIS! The TARDIS starts rapidly trying to travel, but not going anywhere. Back in the TARDIS, the squid aliens are breaking the door down. The Doctor Sonics the door locked. They enter his closet; it's a giant collection of things. The Doctor picks up a cardboard cutout of him and sends it into another room. Suddenly, the squid aliens appear. They start shooting at the Doctor and Rory. Rory picks up a sword and stabs a squid alien. He isn't stopped by the Doctor for an odd reason. Suddenly, the alien comes back to life. Its brother claps, 1 2 3 4. The Doctor and Rory run away. Suddenly, the TARDIS starts shaking. Meanwhile, Amy and the clone are standing next to each other. The clone shoots the TARDIS a few more times. He turns back to Amy, but Amy is gone. The clone growls; he starts shooting all around him. His shirt rips off to reveal a metal blue body. He rips off all of him clothes to reveal a metal blue body too. He takes his head off to reveal a blue metal head with a red eye. "I'm not a clone! I'm a Killing Machine, I'm the Hunter!" Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rory are running from the Squid Brothers. They start shooting at the Doctor. Meanwhile, the Hunter is shooting at the streets of London, looking for Amy. Amy is hiding in a costume store. The Hunter bursts in and grabs a woman. The woman won't tell him where Amy is, so he kills her. The Hunter runs after Amy. Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rory are hiding. "Doctor, before we die what would you be called besides Doctor?" Rory asks. "I can't tell you my real name, but I am also called John Smith," the Doctor responds. The Squid Brothers appear and start shooting. The Doctor Sonics them, and he runs away with Rory. Amy is running from the Hunter at the same time. She calls the Doctor. "How'd you clone yourself?" she asks. "I purchased it from a man," the Doctor says. Amy hangs up. The Hunter shoots her. Amy drops to the ground. The Hunter runs to the TARDIS to kill the Doctor. Meanwhile, Rory and the Doctor are being shot at by the Squid Brothers. The Hunter appears. He explains everything to the Doctor and Rory. The Doctor gets angry that he shot Amy. The Squid Brothers realize how evil the Hunter is and turn against him. They all run from the Hunter. Suddenly, Amy sneaks in. She sneaks after the aliens and Rory. Meanwhile, the Squid Brothers are shooting at the Hunter while the Doctor and Rory run. Amy appears. The brothers toss Amy and extra gun. She shoots at Hunter's gun. It breaks. Hunter draws a sword from thin air. "The power of Killing Machines is far greater than the power of a Time Lord!" he says. The Hunter tries to kill Amy, while she shoots lasers at him. It turns into a long battle. The Hunter spins his sword and tries to stab Amy. Amy shoots a laser at the sword. The Hunter laughs. He creates a bow and arrow out of thin air. He starts shooting arrows. Amy destroys that weapon too. The Hunter turns into an army tank. He starts shooting lasers at Amy. Amy turns him back into a normal form with her laser gun. The Hunter creates two double sided axes. He cuts Amy's hand, but Amy still destroys the weapon. Two robotic wolves come out of the Hunter. They tackle Amy. Amy destroys both of them. The Hunter tries one last thing; he sends a blast of fire at Amy. Amy falls to the ground. Rory runs up to the Hunter. The Hunter knocks him over. He laughs. The Doctor loses too. The Hunter kills one of the Squid Brothers; he doesn't come back to life this time. The other squid alien roars in anger and slices the Hunter in half. The Hunter screams as he says his last words "I will always be a Killing Machine legend!" Soon, the Doctor and Amy are sitting on a bench. Rory comes back with a letter. The Doctor says the Killing Machines are a race of aliens that do nothing but kill, just like their title says. Rory hands the Doctor the letter and says it's for him. The Doctor reads the message: T-M-O-T-T-F. Next Time There is nothing but blackness around. "The Angels are deadly," the Doctor says. It cuts to a Weeping Angel holding Rory. It cuts to Amy and the Doctor. An Angel appears out of nowhere. "When I say run, we run," Amy says. "Run!" Characters *The Eleventh Doctor *Rory Williams *Amy Pond *The Doctor Clone *The Hunter *Squid Brothers Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor